What Is Wrong With Forks?
by defectedSMARTperson
Summary: Edward Cullen and his family find trouble when the LaPush indians decide to get a foriegn exchange student. The student though, is not what was expected. I think its an AU...But maybe its not. I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Whats Wrong With Forks  
**Rating: **T  
**Summery: **Edward Cullen and his family find trouble when the LaPush indians decide to get a foriegn exchange student. The student though, is not what was expected. First fanfic ever.

**Okay, so it would make my day if you guys would rate this! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not exactly sure what the plot is yet...So I hope ya'll enjot this!**_

* * *

__Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that frightens us most...We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It's not just in some of us; it's in all of us. And when we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others._

- Marianne Williamson, American author and lecturer

"Stay awake. It'll ruin me if I see you start to crash" said a dazed Amelia.

Jacob retorted, "The girl can learn perfect English in less than two months, but when it comes to customary measurements, she flips. Ace, you amaze me sometimes." He yawned and laid his head down; they didn't even go to the same school. The council hadn't let the foreigner go to the school on the rez. "Amelia, you need to catch some zzz's."

She looked up and he realized that Amiee looked like she was on the brink of insanity, "I only wish…Its 4 o' clock, and I still can't get these conversions right! Uggh! Jake, what do you think I'm going to do? Amelia Grace Devereux HAS TO PASS. I mean how pathetic is it that I can't understand the customary system? Whatever. Jake, if you wanna sleep, go ahead. I think I got this junk down."

His shrug was subtle and then he got up and walked to his room. Amiee continued to sit in the same spot she had been in since after dinner that night, and kept on studying. Eventually sleep overcame her, but not for long. Too her it felt like mere minutes had passed between the moment her eyes drooped and she began to dream too when Billy woke her when he wheeled out to make breakfast. "Morning Amiee, I see you took the liberty of having a cram session last night, you going to be able to stay awake during school?" Billy was always nice to talk to in the mornings, his voice was light when he first woke up, low, quite, the right volume for a sleepy 16 year old.

"Oh, haha, I think so. It's just that the customary crap is hard for me, ya know? Jacob ditched me at 4-uh-oh! If I don't get moving I'll be late for class." She cringed; Amiee couldn't be late, not after last night. She sprinted about the small house getting her clothes on, doing her hair and makeup, grabbing her backpack and purse, all in less than 15 minutes. As Amelia ran out the door she grabbed her bowl of Frosted Flakes, and said a quiet bye to Billy as Jacob wasn't up yet. She hopped into her Grigio Avlon Metallic Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 and drove down to Forks High School, the everyday attire of her life.

The day went on uneventfully, until Amiee had her French class; in which class she sat next to Edward Cullen. A million things were running through her head (as they always did in this class, she always wondered why they put the French native in a French class…), the first thing was what she was going to do when she got back to the rez, seeing as magically today she had no homework, second was how she did on that math text she took in fourth period, and before she could get to a third on her list she actually listened when the teacher said, "Today, I'm just going to let you practice your problem areas with your partners. If you and your partner claim to have nothing you need to work on, then this is a free period for you. Today, I am not condemning you to total French no matter what." The class cheered, the French speaking mandate had been lifted for a day.

Edward turned in his seat to face Amiee, as did she to him. His topaz eyes looked at her far too inquisitorially for a brief second and he asked a quick question to cover, "Amelia, right? So sorry I haven't been the most good natured partner, but you need to work on anything, because I don't think I need too." His voice melted together like velvet, Aimee guessed that if he were to talk gibberish for long enough she could fade it into the back of her head and use it submit her into a nice sleep.

"Yeah right! I hale from Cahors, France, and I'm here on a foreign exchange program. I think I know my French."

"Okay, that's good. I had a question for you that I was hoping to ask, if I may."

"Why of course Mr. Edward, Amelia "Ace" Devereux will answer anything." She had realized that the math test had been easy and started to ease up on the usually silent boy sitting next to her.

Edward took a deep breath and asked, "Are you in on the Quileute secret?"

"Isn't everyone," Aimee took in a deep breath and said in a tone not audible to the human ear "Vampire?"

"Ha-How did you know that? What are you?" Edwards's words were clipped, short, and too inhuman.

She gave him a hard look and evaluated the situation and said, "It rolls off you like sweat. The way you stand, look, act, it's off. Though that may not be perceivable by normal standards, I'm pretty good at picking up differences. I thought what I am would be obvious genius; I'm a smart French 16 year old girl who wants money, cars, and guys in life."

"Mhm, that's interesting. I'll get it out of you," he leaned down and breathed out into Amiees air. "Eventually."

A huge glowing smile spread across her mouth, "Yeah right, you'll get it if I want you to dofus. I'm going to ask you a personal question too, since you just seem to be all up in my business. What do you see in Bella? I always wonder that when I see someone who's in a really serious relationship, I always wanna know what makes the other person so appealing."

"It's a hard thing to explain, I guess, well I don't guess, I KNOW, that it's just true love, like love at first sight."

"Oh. My. God. That is so cute, you know that? I wish I knew what it was like…," Amiee began to trail off; as she did she started speaking under her breath "but Émile, dear God, Émile…I can't even believe that I'm still here. That makes me hungry…No, that's not a good thing to start one."

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch what you said." Edward's brow was furrowed as well, but he kept a calm persona.

Amelia realized what she had said, something that could get him killed living or dead."Uh, um, na-na-nothing. Nothing, not important, just a rant. Nothing important."

There was long – what should have been awkward – silence and then Amiee looked up from the paper she was drawing on, "Edward, think we should, uh-hum, study. You know, to make sure we don't misspell words on our test, ya know?"

The rest of the class was spent working their French muscles, and at the end the Bell rang.

As the bell rang Amiee stood up and picked her things up very petitly all the while Edward waiting, hoping he might get the answer to the question he asked at the beginning of the class. Amelia Grace Devereux walked to the door, told the teacher to have a good weekend, and slightly inclined her head towards Edward and gave herself a paper cut.

In that instant realization hit the boy that sat next to her. It was all in her eyes. They gave everyone away, no matter whom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall. Its Danielle. I haven't like updated in forever, and I'm not going to give excuses as to why, because that's not how I was rasied. I was just slacking off and I was kinda like, I'm getting hits, but no ones saying anything about my story, and then I gots a review from anni93 who is the author of this great story about Edward being the first boy. Yeah, so without her this wouldn't be up, **_**right now**_**.**

**Hey, and you guys alls I ask is ONE review and I'll remember to update faster. Yupp. So here is Chapter 2 of Whats Wrong In Forks.**

Amiee hurried out of the class and into her Lamborghini. As she sat in the cold Italian leather seats, she thought of her home, her cruel father, and her dead mother. She had been killed after Amelia had been born. It was a disgrace for Amelia to have been the first and last child of Maralyn Chutney. If Amelia's mother were to have given birth to a male, and then her, that woman might still be breathing and Amiee would be back in France. But that was never going to happen. This "foreign exchange program" was just to get her to leave and never come back. Amiee started the engine, the sound of it purring under her ringing in her ear, and she drove to the place she called home.

"Ladidadidaaaaaaaaa, is anyone home?" Amiee called out as she walked through the door. "And that would be a… Wait, here's someone, Hi Jake-e."

"Hey squirty how was school?",Jacob replied, always talking to her like she was a little kid, "Did you do anything cool today?" She walked back into the room as she had just run to but her bags down.

"Oui, Eh, non. Mais jeudi je vais nager avec Jessica et Lauren.** (A/N: tell me if part of this is wrong, cause I'm just starting French, and like, we have our first oral test Friday, and I'm excited for it) **Or as the Americans say: I'm going swimming with Jess and Lauren on Thursday." He looked puzzled, obviously not understanding the French, but after Amiee translated, Jake got a stern look on his face.

"Hell, no. I don't think that you should hang out with those girls. They're no good. I mean, yeah, sure Bella hangs with 'em but she's -" He was cut off.

"Jake, she's only a year older than me. And don't forget, I can handle myself pretty well. Remember why I'm here?" Remember…yes, of course. "_Amiee," a tall women said ,"I have to send you away, you don't understand what he'll do to you if you stay." Her eyes looked tortured, but yet relieved. "The Vulturi, this 'family of vampire royalty', made an offer. You know the prophecy, _The first of the 79th, the last of the 79th, will forever be the keeper of peace in a land of unrest, _that's you. Now, these vampires are into power, and they hate us. They hate us like it's nobody's business._ _Émile made a deal with them. If he gives you to them, they'll leave all of us alone. But I can't let him do that. God knows what the leeches might do to you, they would use your potential for personal gain, and that can't happen."_

"Yeah, um, sorry. I didn't mean anything. You seem a bit off today."

"Mhm, I talked to Cullen today, the one with Bella, yeah, I uh, well see Isa kinda talked to him and he was all 'Hey girl, how do you know I'm a vampire' and I was all 'Its like obvious' and then he picked up that I wasn't necessarily completely human, and, well I HAD to show him." Jacob looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging halfway to China.

"Oh." Was his response and then he added, "Hey, I'm going to the movies with the pack, you'll be cool by yourself for a while, right? I mean I'll be back later and Billy's just out fishing, so I mean it's not like he's far." She looked at him, laughed, and nodded. Then he was gone. **(A/N: OH.MY.GOD! I got my iPod Video and my iHome back today I forgot them when I moved and the music's inspiring to flip up my intended plan…) **

The house phone rang, "Nobody's home." She mumbled to herself. _We'll never be the same, Never feel this way again, I'd give you anything but you want pain. A little water please, I taste you all over my teeth, Never again, Just tonight, ok. _Chimed Amiee's cell phone, the only people who called her now a days were the occasional relative (once in a blue moon) and the pack. She never looked at the caller ID she always asked who it was at the beginning of a conversation.

"Hello, is this Amelia Devereaux?" A sweet melodic voice asked her. She paused for a second. Amiee didn't feel like answering, because not many people knew her number. "Anyway, if it is, I would like to meet you at the park in town," the voice said in a lower tone "_Now."_ Amiee looked down at the phone in her hand, the call had been ended. Immediately she stood up, wrote a note and ran to her car.

Minutes later Amelia was standing in the middle of Meyer Park, waiting for the one who called her, of course, she knew who it was. That was obvious, "Amiee! Hey, sorry for the crazy call. I was afraid I called Jakes number, and yeah. Were just not on good terms right now." Amelia turned around and saw that she was talking to Bella, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing –vampire- Bella Swan.

"Haha, yeah, I get it. So what's up?"

"Edward was wondering something…And he was a little freaked out about whatever happened, so he asked me to ask you what he asked you during French that you refused to answer, but then he thinks that you did because you did something after class that made him think so." A mouthful of words, but all the same, she was on the right track.

"Well, Miss Bella, that's for me to know, and you to figure out." There was a long pause in Amiee's words. "Yeah, right, I'm kidding, what was he thinking I was?"

"Child of the Moon" was all she said.

"God, what's up with all you idiotic suckers and calling us Moon Children, or whatever? We have a normal name thank you very much. If this was all you were going to ask me, then I'm going home. Seth bought me Speed Racer last week, and I want to watch it." Amiee was steamy, vampire terms were always controversial…So were humans, but they were more livable than…Children of the Moon? Why did her words make her so mad? She had never fought that term before.

Bella looked terrified like Amiee was stronger than her or might try and hurt her, "Amiee, Sorry. I guess with everything that Edward told me and everything that Carlisle taught me about you guys, I would say, you're a Loup-Garoux**(A/N: Loup-Garoux sounds like Lu Gairu kayy?)**. Maybe?" Amiee was silent, she just wanted to get home and talk to someone other than the people that she lived with. "I think I got my answer. Thank you, Amelia. I hope you don't hold this encounter against me or my family. I hope you have a good weekend."

"Whatever." Amiee huffed under her breath and stalked off.

Once she got home Amiee called number 3 on her speed dial, "Hello?" said a rough voice "Amiee? Whats up?"

A huge toothy smile came over her face, "Seth! Oh my God, I hate vampires." She could hear him suddenly stiffen at the mention of the words. "Seth, buddy, they were just wondering if I was a 'werewolf' no biggy. I talked to Bella too, don't worry I'm still in one piece." His breathing was labored, but it was coming down.

"Amiee I have to tell you something." There was a deep breath, and then nothing. On the screen it said: Sorry. Your call has been lost.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know when you really have a dropped call it doesn't tell you, but in my imaginary world it does. So, now you know some of Amiee's background. The only thing I don't like about this story is that since Amiees French, and I don't think that French peeps talk like southerners, I really have to work on not saying things like ain't, yall, and double negatives. I just realized that my Edward sounds like a pansy…Crap, I didn't mean to do that. Uh-oh, me shall correct that in the following chapters. **

**Can yall tell me what you think of this and stuff and give me feedback, cause I wanna be a good writer. Oh, and it's a cliffies, that makes people wanna know what's going to happen ! Yeah, but if yall want less of 'em, then you should uno **REVIEW **dos…nope just one. So, remember review, it doesn't take that long ! (:**

**Danielle **

**Ps-You really don't have to read my Author Notes, I know, they can get annoying.**


End file.
